


Long Long Way Together

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 福勒去看了麦克马纳曼在皇马的最后一场比赛。“溜到我们车上来和我们一起庆祝吧。”





	Long Long Way Together

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于写了这对儿啦。
> 
> 标题long long way together是福勒的原话，配图是他俩在马约卡度假，我好喜欢那张图（图见lof）
> 
> 这对真的非常好嗑，福勒同志吹起自家男人来不输内维尔，甚至有过之而无不及，让我简直想给他俩编个“如何吹自家漂亮的金发7号中场”合集。有空等我具体写个安利。
> 
> 文中写的这件事是真的，也是我觉得英格兰cp里几乎发生过的最浪漫的事情之一。
> 
> 大致如此。

“话说回来。”福勒说着说着，放下了手里的叉子，抬起手找服务生再要了一罐盐，接着转过头对着桌子对面的雷德纳普说道，“我下周要去看他比赛了。”

雷德纳普瞪大了眼睛：“等等——什么？”

“Macca。我下周去马德里，看他比赛。”

“你终于找着时间了？”

“是啊——谁能相信，四年了，我从来没去伯纳乌看他踢一场球。”他一边说着，一边难以置信地皱起了眉，“一个赛季三十九场比赛，四个赛季下来，居然没有一场的时间是岔开的。”

“祝你好运。”雷德纳普吞了一口炖菠菜，点了点头，“对了，皇马是要再赢一场才能夺冠吗？还是打平就行，我不记得了。”

“三分，并且要净胜球两个或以上。皇家社会和他们咬得太紧了。”

“是，我听说了，他们队那个孩子，叫什么来着——哈维·阿隆索？真是个好球员，我希望利物浦能签下他。”

福勒用一种震惊的眼神看着他。

“别叫一个81年出生的人‘孩子’，Redders，你可没那么老。”

雷德纳普笑着摇了摇头。

“我三十了，Robbie。再说了，他比Stevie还小一岁，你不是也叫Stevie‘孩子’么？”

“操。”福勒把叉子往桌子上一扔，整个人朝后一靠，“我真他妈不该跟你出来吃饭，Redders，你让我觉得我又老了。”

“你也没那么老，只是二十八岁而已，对于一个前锋来说，这个年纪正是好时候。”

“闭嘴。”

福勒抿着嘴沉默了一会儿。他知道自己在曼城的这个赛季没能达到球迷对他的预期，伤病困扰他的程度不亚于英国的阴郁天气，在那样的天气里，他的脚踝会发疼。当一个前锋一个赛季只能攻入两个进球时，他就应该大致了解自己的处境了。至于其他的，年龄也好，球队也罢，都不过是没有意义的标尺罢了。

雷德纳普看他半天没说话，忍不住抬起头看了他一眼。卷发的前锋陷入了过于长时间的沉默，让他无奈地叹了口气，他知道，自己又要拿出那套老生常谈的安慰人方式来了。于是他开口问道：“那你后悔吗？”

“后悔什么？”

“你的职业生涯，没有去更大的球队，之类的。”

福勒皱起眉头，沉思了一秒。

“或许有些遗憾，但绝对没有后悔。如果我要赢下什么奖杯，我还是想穿着利物浦的球衣赢下它。”

雷德纳普忽地笑了起来。

“那不就结了，Robbie？事情就是这样的。不后悔你的决定，剩下的让命运做主就是了。”

福勒知道雷德纳普是对的，正如他知道自己并不嫉妒麦克马纳曼赢得了一座欧冠奖杯。他只为他感到高兴——这是自然的，毕竟他是自己最好的朋友，更何况他值得这样一个奖杯去证明自己的价值。

但非要说的话，这肯定不是他所想要的最佳结果。

他们当然聊过那些东西，当他们还在利物浦做室友的时候，夜色降临，电视屏幕在黑夜中散发着幽幽的蓝光，十几岁的少年都会在那时畅想自己遥远且（希望是）光辉的未来。他们聊到联赛杯，足总杯，英超冠军，欧联冠军，欧冠冠军，欧洲杯，世界杯。然后说，要是能赢一个就好了，要是能穿着身上的这件球衣赢一个就好了，要是能——

和你一起赢一个就好了。

那是一种极为纯粹的，如火一般热烈的，如太阳一般闪耀的少年的梦想，而随着岁月的推进，尽管心中不愿意承认，二十八岁的福勒也明白梦想有时也只能是梦想了。此时再回头去看那些年轻时的雄心壮志，能做的不过是露出一丝怀念的微笑，再发出一声浅浅的叹息。

这世上有几个人能说：“我过了没有遗憾的一生呢”？

但他现在不想再想那些了，不管是再也不会有希望的欧洲杯和世界杯，还是可能性不比那俩高多少的欧冠冠军和联赛冠军，都不应当是他现在所操心的内容。他正在去往马德里的飞机上，再过一会儿，他就要去往伯纳乌，看他的朋友在皇马的最后一场比赛，也算是了了他四年来的一个小小心愿。

直到麦克马纳曼跟他说自己的跟腱其实还没好全。

“什么？你不是都参加合练了吗？”

“话是这样说，但是赛前评估之后，队医认为我还是不要上场比较稳妥。不过没事，我会在替补席上出现的。”

福勒发出了难以置信的声音：“我飞那么大老远过来就是为了看你踢球的！”

麦克马纳曼沉吟思索了一秒：“不是来看我的吗？”

然后一个枕头就飞到了他脸上。

“我连这一件事都办不成。”福勒小声喃喃着，“我连这一件事都看不成。”随后提高了音量：“我把我表弟都带来看你比赛了！”

“好了，好了。”麦克马纳曼笑着走过去安抚了一下自己的前队友兼好友，“我知道这有点遗憾，但毕竟这是今年最后一场比赛了，总归是有些纪念意义的。”

福勒深呼吸着没接他话茬。

“你还是会来的吧。”

“当然。”他抬手，本想把那只伸向自己肩膀的手格开，最后却只是浅浅地握住了，“毕竟我来都来了，不然还能做什么？”

更不用说比赛的内容也没有让他失望，皇马3-1轻取毕尔巴鄂，弗伦蒂诺花重金打造的“银河战舰”果然是群星璀璨且精彩非凡。不论是从一个专业的旁观者或者是普通观众的角度来看，这场比赛都相当的妙。哨声吹响的那一刹那，整个伯纳乌都沸腾了，白色的人形海浪起伏在银灰色的墙上，他也相当激动地站了起来，跟着看台上的声音一起呼喊着。替补席的球员都冲了出去，冲进球场寻找和拥抱他们的队友，说是“欢庆的海洋”都不能准确形容这一刻球场里的轰动与快乐。除非希腊神话中所描述的奥林匹斯山的众神庆典是真实的，那才可能会与这个场景有几分相似。

总之烟花也点燃了，彩带也飘得满场都是了，香槟早就开了一瓶又一瓶，第一排的观众甚至都被极为荣幸地淋到了些许。球员们开始陆陆续续地回到球员通道里，这时福勒才离开了自己的座位，拿着麦克马纳曼给他的通行证朝着伯纳乌的球员休息室走去。

他一开门就被里面传出的喧闹声响给惊得后退了一下。

与其说那是休息室，不如说是个小型酒吧。史蒂夫第一次跟他讲伯纳乌有这么一个房间的时候，他惊得下巴都掉了，因而他更加确定这里可能就是奥林匹斯山。一个环形的吧台伫立在中央，每一边都有四到八个灌酒器，球员们身上缠着围巾，旗帜和彩带狂饮嬉笑着。福勒无声地走进了房间里，试图寻找某个自己格外熟悉的身影——随后那人就出现了，一只手伸出来，勾住了他的肩膀。他闻到啤酒的味道，于是他转过身去，看到黑发的伯纳乌王子正满脸笑意的站在自己的身后，身边还挨着莫伦特斯，明显喝了不少又过度兴奋的西班牙人举起手来，指着正被麦克马纳曼勾在怀里的他，大喊他的名字：“Robbie！”然后走过来，结结实实地抱了一下这个利物浦出身的英格兰前锋。

就在这时他眼角的余光看见莫伦特斯开口，用西班牙语跟麦克马纳曼讲了几句。福勒发现自己现在还是不太能适应史蒂夫·麦克马纳曼居然学会了西班牙语的事实。等到劳尔松开他之后，他便立刻转过头问自己的青梅竹马：“他刚在跟你说什么？”

“大概是欢迎你来的意思。”麦克马纳曼手里拿着塑料杯，笑得有点醉意，“他们知道我和你什么关系，我和他们说过。当然，他们肯定也认识你。”

福勒忽然觉得有点不对劲，但他说不出来是哪儿不对劲，但他的直觉告诉他今天有什么事有些反常，然而就在他能开口之前，麦克马纳曼抢先他一步，叫住了黑发的队长。

“对了，Raul——”听到自己的名字，劳尔刚要走开的身姿顿了一下，随后转过身来。英格兰人走上前去，和他低声交谈了几句，谈话中二人的目光还不时地瞥向自己，随后他看见西班牙人笑了出来，还不断地说着“是，可以”之类的话，但他仍旧一头雾水。因此等麦克马纳曼走回来之后，他几乎是立刻抓住了对方：“你们刚在说什么？”

“我刚问他一个问题，他说可以。”

“这我当然看得出来，我问你问他什么。”

接着麦克马纳曼笑了：“一会儿你就知道了，我刚想到了一个绝妙的主意。至于现在——恐怕我得失陪一会儿。”

说着他就跑远了，留下福勒站在原地一脸懵地举着手里的杯子。没过多久，麦克马纳曼就再次出现了，手里还拿着一件皇马这个赛季的训练服。

接着他做了一件事。

他缓慢地（其实他就是按照正常速度在走，但不知为何，福勒仿佛觉得有什么将他的脚步放慢了）走向福勒，把那衣服塞进了福勒的怀里，同时低下头，伏在他耳边轻声说道：

“你去把这个穿上，夺冠庆典马上要开始了。”他笑着说道，“溜到游行车上来和我们一起庆祝吧。”

福勒愣住了。

“你说什么？”

“快点，我在出口等你。”

说着他先朝着出口的地方去了，这时福勒才反应过来，他刚才和劳尔说的一定是这件事。他低头看了一眼手里的白色训练服，犹豫了一瞬，随后迅速地穿上了它。

他跟着皇马的球员们走出了休息室，麦克马纳曼站在出口处，伸出手来等着把他拉出来，其他的皇马球员也都看到了他：一名曼城的前锋，穿着皇马的训练服，被同为英格兰人的朋友搂在怀里。其中不乏那些相当有名气的巨星，不管是法国人，葡萄牙人，还是巴西人，又亦或是那些西班牙人，然而他们全都在笑，毫不在意有一名外来者要加入他们的庆功派对。事实上，他们相当欢迎这位英超的著名前锋，以及“Macca的好朋友。”

“他讲你讲个不停。”金发的金狼笑着用胳膊肘戳了戳他，“他总是说起你，Robbie，罗比·福勒——等等，小心台阶。”

白色的游行花车早就在门口停好，上面具备了一座游行花车所需要的一切，而福勒在看到西甲奖杯的那一瞬间忍不住呼吸一滞——从二楼的贵宾席俯视和从花车底下仰望那东西的感觉是全然不同的，在观众席上时，他尚且觉得这场胜利与自己无关。然而现在他无法再无动于衷了，一座银杯，一座货真价实的联赛冠军奖杯就在自己眼前，尽管不是自己从小就魂牵梦萦的那个，但这一点也不能减少它的诱惑力，他顿时感觉自己像是走进了巧克力商店但却囊中羞涩的孩童，身子不由自主地紧绷起来，亦步亦趋地跟在麦克马纳曼的后面走上了花车。

车子动了。

车子在行驶，麦克马纳曼在人群的呼喊和夜风中大声地扯着嗓子跟他说这是皇马的第几个联赛奖杯，他都没听，只是双手握着花车的栏杆，往下凝视着那些挥舞着球衣和围巾尖叫的球迷，幸福的胜利尖叫冲破了他的耳膜，让他的脑袋一片混乱，他觉得自己仿佛从那一刻起掉进了什么与现实脱轨的仙境，于是接下来一切的东西，都像是刘易斯的小说一般，令人在理智的边缘游走，他感到自己的视线慢慢地模糊了。

耳边传来欢呼的声音，告诉他肯定又有人把奖杯举起来了，然而他没去看，只是盯着球迷，路边的车灯，天上的月亮——月亮真的会使人发疯吗？如果会的话，他此时一定已经疯了，因为他的心好像已经脱离了身体，并飞了起来，但他还在努力地按住自己，不让自己彻底掉进某个兔子洞一般的深渊，直到一直站在他身边的罪魁祸首忽地动了动，因此他转过头去，一眼就看到了对方手里的冠军奖杯。

操。

这不是真的，他想。

可恰恰相反，没有比这更真的东西了。

福勒瞪大眼睛，情绪波动极大地望着麦克马纳曼，望着金发的男人将那奖杯举起来，引得车下的球迷们一阵疯狂欢呼，尖叫声此起彼伏。他就那么简单地凝望着他，想是想要把自己从中摘出去一样——

但这一切都在麦克马纳曼转向他的那一刻结束了。

突然间车子停止了移动，时间停止了流逝，风停止了呼啸，因此空气变得燥热起来，月光也忽然变得不甚真实的明亮，全世界仿佛只剩下他们两人，金色卷发的男人手中捧着一个联赛冠军奖杯，然后他笑了，将这个奖杯递到自己的面前：“Robbie，举起它。”

“什么？”福勒挣扎着喊出来，就像他之前收到球衣时那样。

“我都说了，和我们一起庆祝吧。”

福勒紧紧地盯着那个奖杯，双手颤抖地垂在身体两侧，他难以置信地抬头望向正温柔且顽皮地看着他的麦克马纳曼——那人的眼角竟然有了些可疑的细纹。他凝望着那个大他三岁的男人，然后想，这真诡异。一直以来，福勒才是冲动的那个，他在球场边线做假装吸毒的庆祝动作以此来反击那些记者，他在进球后掀起球衣露出为工人们呐喊的标语T恤，他惹了不少麻烦，而每一次在那之前，麦克马纳曼都会拖住他，说，你别这么做，会惹上麻烦的。但他才不管，罗比·福勒才不管这些。

可是此刻他迷惑了。

“为什么？”他忍不住问道，“Macca，这是为什么？”

“你在指什么？”

“这一切，现在所发生的这一切。”他毫无意识地深呼吸着说道，“为什么要做这些事？”

“你是指把你带到花车上来游行？”麦克马纳曼在夜色的微风中笑着问道，“哦，那确实是我临时起意。怎么说呢……你大老远跑来看我，结果没能看到我踢上球，就想着带你来和我们一起庆祝。”

“我想送给你一个礼物。”他声音忽地认真起来，“为了这么多年以来……”

“我不知道该怎么说，Robbie。只是我手里正好有一个联赛冠军奖杯，而你又站在这儿。我觉得我们应该一起捧起它，不是吗？”

此时游行车已经开到了城市的中央广场，大量的球迷聚集在那儿，车子在那里稍作停留，有球员开始往车外跳，跃入人群中，被人群推着在人浪上爬行。欢呼的声音轰炸着所有人的大脑。福勒觉得自己已经不能思考了。

“你是说这是个礼物？”

“是的。”麦克马纳曼突然一把拽过他，福勒脚下没站稳，差点从车子的边缘掉下去。当然，他并没有掉下去，只是被拽进了麦克马纳曼的怀里，听着对方在自己的耳边大喊道，“我们都知道你值得一个他妈的联赛奖杯的，不是吗？我们都知道你应该举起起码一个。但是我也没有英超的那个能送你，就先拿着西甲的凑活一下吧。”

福勒抬头望向他，皱着眉头：“你真是个疯子。”

但他知道自己的嘴角已经不可抑制地露出了一个笑容。

毕竟身边的欢呼声太过响亮，气氛又太过热烈而梦幻，那人的话又那么的——他最后还是伸出了双手，然后缓缓地，缓缓地落在了那个沉甸甸的奖杯上。

“这就对了！这就对了！罗比福勒，这样你也有联赛冠军了！”

麦克马纳曼大叫着抱起他，连着福勒怀里的奖杯一起。两人尖叫着在游行车上转着圈，福勒举起那个奖杯，在头顶上摇晃着，大喊着。他觉得自己一定是疯了，月亮流进了他的脑子里。可这有什么关系呢！他现在真的感到了那种快乐，尽管这是个错误的地点，他身上穿着错误的衣服，怀里拿着一个错误的奖杯。可这又有什么关系呢！这是个联赛冠军奖杯，他这辈子，终于，终于真正地摸到了那个他想要了那么久的奖杯——虽然少许有些差错，但他无所谓，并不计较了。

他不知道过了多久，麦克马纳曼才把他放下来，他短促地尖叫了一声，怀里还抱着那个银色的奖杯。就在这时，他抬头仰望那人蓝色的眼睛，突然明白了过来——他之前一直觉得不对劲的东西是什么了。

那双漂亮的，被掩盖在金色的卷翘刘海下的蓝色眼睛里，有着一股浓烈的醉意。

麦克马纳曼从来不喝醉的。

麦克马纳曼不会喝醉，他简直就像是一个铁人一样。福勒的印象里，自己从不曾见他真正的醉过。他一直都是那样，不若凡人一般，胸有成竹且镇定自容地掌控着一切。他能喝空一整间酒吧的酒，第二天还神清气爽，宛如昨晚滴酒未沾地去报道训练，仿佛那些酒精根本损害不了他——不论是身体还是精神——一分一毫。那时福勒就用那种眼神看着他了，带着一种连他自己都察觉不到的敬仰，他有时甚至会想，我宁愿坐在观众席上看他踢球，而不是站在他传球的另一端——他想欣赏他的跑动，起脚，传球，宛如欣赏一座艺术品那样，而不能捕捉到那些瞬间的每一幕都仿佛是一种罪过。他就是头奔腾的骏马，像是他和福勒一起购置的那些健壮又如疾风般的骏马那样。他想起自己和他一起去马场的日子，有时会带着欧文，因为卡拉格对赛马毫无兴趣，那个男孩对除了足球以外的东西都不太在意；他想起他们一起存钱，为了以后一起买一栋带高尔夫球场的大酒店，那些日子，就像是赛场上刮过身体的风，自带着一股金色的温柔光芒。

但是此时，站在马德里的土地上，他看见麦克马纳曼喝得醉醺醺，脸上带着泛红的笑意，脚上的跟腱还没好全。他三十一岁了，他想，他比自己还要大三岁。而他脑子里却不合时宜地浮现了他们还只有十岁的时候。他坐在安菲尔德的球场上，看着比他们高一点级别的男孩们做回声测试，其中有个高个子的金色卷发男孩，跑起来像一头刚出生的小马驹，然后他便记住了那个名字——史蒂夫·麦克马纳曼，他想，怎么会有人叫这种名字？听起来像是个聋子起的一样。

“我是怎么会认识你的？”他喃喃自语道，“我怎么会认识你这么一个人来着？”

“这恐怕得问你。”麦克马纳曼笑着底下身来，揉了揉福勒的耳朵。

“你真是个疯子，Macca……不过谁说我不是呢。”

他低下头，能在奖杯上看到自己笑得很丑的倒影，而另一边是麦克马纳曼的笑脸。

他们二人就这么相顾无言地沉默了一会儿，直到福勒在奖杯上看到麦克马纳曼的倒影逐渐凑近，然后，像是某种条件反射一样，他抬起头来。

他的鼻子轻轻地顶到了对方的鼻尖。

“Macca？”

“嗯？”

他决定不再说话了。

他只是抬起一只原本抓着奖杯的手，勾着对方的脖子吻了下去。闭着眼他都能感觉到对方脸上的笑意，那人落在自己腰间的双臂忽地收紧。他们在游行车上，在马德里的月色下，在车边弥漫着的漫天的烟雾中胡乱地亲吻着，完全不像是两个已然而立之年的男人，反倒像是他们还只有十八岁的时候，在安菲尔德的更衣室里偷偷地，毫无章法地亲吻着。福勒的手把对方的金色卷发搓得更乱，而他的肋骨也在奖杯上磕疼了。但没有一个人叫停这个吻，直到过了许久——久到可能有些不合时宜——福勒才缓缓地松开对方，抬起头望着他刘海下的眼睛。然后麦克马纳曼说：“你不应该在这儿亲我的，你知道吧？”

“去他的，我不许你再管我了，Macca。”

他大笑着再次倒在他的怀里，就在这个时候，车边的烟雾逐渐散去，一股微弱的声音传到了福勒的耳边。那声音不太响，但福勒却听得真切，因为那是——

“Fow-ler——Fow-ler——”

……自己的名字。

他猛地转过头去，麦克马纳曼显然也有些惊讶，看来他也没料到这样的场景。在喷泉旁边，聚集了一群英格兰人，他们或许是在这里旅行，或许是干脆就居住在这里。但无论如何，他们认识福勒，知道他是谁，而且明显喜欢他，到了在马德里的月色当中喊着他的名字的程度。一开始只是小声的，后来逐渐地大喊起来，甚至还有别的也跟着一起这么做，他们一起喊着“Fowler——”就像是某种庆祝胜利的号喊。

“他们在喊你的名字。”麦克马纳曼缓缓说道。

“是啊，而且我现在一定笑得特别傻。”

“我看到了。“

福勒忽地转过头来，浑身发抖地喊道：

“我他妈的这么多年来都想举起一个联赛冠军奖杯，而我正握着一个。尽管这件事里没有一件事是对的，球衣，地点，奖杯，全都是他妈错的，可是我跟你说，Macca，我还能再踢十年，我还能接着踢——”

“我相信你。”他带着醉意温柔地点了点头，“你想踢多久都行。”

游行车下“独一无二的罗比福勒”歌声还在不断响起，福勒却忽然沉默下来了。他松开手里的奖杯，把它塞回了麦克马纳曼的手里，而后又被他交给别人了。他抬头望向白衣中场：“那你下个赛季呢？”

麦克马纳曼挑起了眉。他下个赛季不会再留在皇马了，尽管皇马的官方公关一再否认，但大家都知道这肯定是不可避免的事实。

“我是想说……反正我跟基冈聊过了。”福勒摸了摸鼻子，“如果你没有什么特别想去的球队的话，他挺想要你的。”

“你是说去曼城？”

福勒耸耸肩：“当然了，这其中也有我自己的考量。毕竟我需要进更多的球……有什么把英超记录里给我助攻最多的中场带到我现在的俱乐部更方便的呢？”

麦克马纳曼咧开嘴笑了一下。

“你是说能在基冈手底下再和你一起踢球，还能顺便干曼联？这是什么好事，带我一个。”

“所以你同意了？”

对方用一个吻回答了他的问题。

“哦，不过，我还得多在马德里呆一段时间。”

福勒皱起眉：“干什么？”

“Beckham要来，你知道的吧。”

“我当然知道，这事儿全国人民都知道了，只有曼联还在那儿装傻。”

“确实。不过——这不是重点，我和他通过电话了，答应在马德里陪他看房子，顺便教他点西班牙语，帮他适应适应环境什么的，那之后再走。”

福勒惊得瞪大了眼睛。

“你背着我和贝克汉姆通电话了？”

“Robbie，Becks是我朋友。”

看着福勒满脸“你刚说啥了”的表情，麦克马纳曼决定立刻补上后半句。

“……但你是我最好的朋友。”

福勒这才哼了一声，拽住他身上披着的皇马围巾的一角，扯了下来，然后搭到了自己的脖子上。麦克马纳曼就那么站在他身后，揉着他的头发笑着。他们一起朝着游行车底下四周的球迷招手，人群中还有人在喊福勒的名字。他大笑着回应他们，然后他又一次回头，望了一眼身后的男人。

“你知道么。”他轻声说道，“这一切都不像是真的，不像是现实世界会发生的事。”

“可这是真的。”

然后他又笑了，笑声在重新燃起的烟火中消散了。在漫天的烟雾中，他能看得清的只有麦克马纳曼的脸，他抬起一只手，去摸他额头上的发梢，忍不住又想：

老天爷，我们真是都走过了好长好长的一段路啊。

一个彩蛋：

2003/2004赛季，足总杯第五轮，曼市德比。

内维尔从草皮上抬起头的时候，第一眼看到的就是那个金发的高个子利物浦人。

“怎么了，Nev？”你很难从他的声音中判断麦克马纳曼这句话里有没有嘲笑的成分，“我还以为你觉得这样做不够硬汉呢。”

“你什么意思？”内维尔猛地从草皮上跳起来，活像一只被逆着毛摸了的大猫。麦克马纳曼只是笑了一声，随后满不在乎地摇了摇头：“问我什么意思？Gary，你刚那可是假摔。”

“你是说我假摔？”

曼联的右后卫立刻像是一桶火药一样炸了开来，内维尔生平最讨厌假摔，就这点他发表过不少言论，因而没什么比有人云淡风轻地指责他假摔更让他能脸上挂不住——又或是说——暴怒的了。更不要说这还是在曼市德比的赛场上，更不要说他面前站着的是前利物浦主力中场史蒂夫·麦克马纳曼。

“我只是在陈述事实而已。”

此时裁判已经听到骚乱的声音而拍马赶到，队友们也都纷纷围了上来。克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多夹在两个曼城球员中冲上前去，想要拦住明显已经火气上头的前辈。但他什么也没做成，早在他能出手阻止之前，内维尔已经双手发力，狠狠推了身穿蓝衣的麦克马纳曼一下，两人随即大吵了几句，接着内维尔一个头槌，顶在麦克马纳曼的额头上，让对方忍不住捂着额头向后退了一步，然后低声叫了一声。

菲尔·内维尔冲上来，试图把已经明显失去了理智的哥哥和曼城的球员们分开来，裁判立刻冲进了人潮，不停地吹着哨子，试图叫停这场闹剧，麦克马纳曼捂着额头走向人群的另一边，他稍稍抬起目光，只见怀中抱着球的蓝衣前锋快步朝他奔了过来，一只手还摊着，完全是不了解发生了什么的状况。

“发生了什么？”福勒大喊道，“Macca，你没事吧？”

“没事。”麦克马纳曼吸了吸鼻子，“加里内维尔不知道吃错了哪颗药。”

“他顶了你？”

福勒声音都不由自主地拔高了。然后他立刻转过头去，寻找那个眉心中有一道的凹痕的烦人的曼联人。然后他就看见被围在队友中间，和裁判面对面地站着辩解的内维尔。不过看来此时他说什么都已经晚了，因为裁判已经做出了他的决定——红牌。

“他被罚下场了。”福勒转过头来，对着麦克马纳曼转述道，“大概是因为顶你那一下——让我看看，你没事吧？”

“还有可能是假摔——我没事，我又不至于为了这一下就脑震荡。”

福勒本来想问：“他还假摔了？”但更年长的那个内维尔此时正好从他们身边走过，穿着红衣服的曼联后卫的表情宛如炸了毛的狮子。福勒远远地看着他，面无表情，抬起手里的球挡住自己，在那后面比了个中指。

他知道内维尔看到了，不然他的表情不会有那样的变化的。

第二个彩蛋：

“你要是定晚上的飞机就好了，这样我就能去接你了。”

“不用。”内维尔拎着自己的行李咚咚地走上贝克汉姆家门口的台阶，像是要发泄自己心里的怨气的一样。现效力于皇家马德里的金发中场看着青梅竹马的这副满脸怨气未消的样子，忍不住觉得有点好笑。

“那裁判就是个傻逼。”内维尔砰地一声推开门，把行李箱扔在了最靠近的空档处，“如果他要给我牌，早在之前那一下就该给我了。他为什么要等到之后再给？”

“你听起来真是和头儿一模一样，Gaz。”贝克汉姆笑着摇了摇头走进屋内，顺手关上了身后的门。

内维尔闭着眼叹了口气。

“Becks……我只是……”他举起手，像是想说些什么，然后又缓缓放下。贝克汉姆没催促他，只是帮他把行李放好，然后走到他身前站着，任由坐在鞋柜上的内维尔抬起双臂搂住他的脖颈。

“我或许不该这么说的，毕竟你走这件事，我不该再多做评价。而且我们都知道这是为了你好……为了所有人好。”

贝克汉姆点点头。

“可是我想你。”

“我也想你。”贝克汉姆轻声回答道，“我简直不能忍受你不在我身边的日子，Gaz。”

内维尔立刻抬起头吻了吻他。

一个短促的吻之后，两人又恢复了沉默，他们只是望着对方，直到内维尔将原本搭在贝克汉姆肩膀上的手放到他的脸上，轻柔地抚摸着他的面庞。

“但无所谓了，反正我现在停赛，在那结束之前都可以待在马德里。”内维尔忍不住笑了，“你知道再过几天就是我生日了吧。”

“我知道。”贝克汉姆先是笑了笑，然后却又像是感应到什么东西一般，表情倏地变了，“Gaz，难道你是因为……”

“嘘——”内维尔抬起一只手指按在了他的嘴唇上。

“不要再聊那些了，现在，亲亲我。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 02/03赛季，麦克马纳曼在皇马的第四个，也是最后一个赛季，福勒决定去看他在皇马的最后一场比赛。“因为我们太形影不离了，别人都觉得我一定早就去看过他了。其实我没有，四年来我没去看过他一次，因为我们比赛的时间总是重合。”福勒在这四年间从利物浦转会到利兹，又从利兹转会到曼城。02/03是福勒在曼城的第一个赛季，那年他28岁。
> 
> 2\. 那年的西甲亚军是哈维·阿隆索所在的皇家社会，以微弱的劣势落后于皇马。
> 
> 3\. 麦克马纳曼因为伤势没能在那个赛季的最后一场比赛出场。
> 
> 4\. 福勒还带了自己的表弟保罗去看麦克马纳曼，出于我需要的原因我把表弟的存在感弱化了。
> 
> 5\. 比赛结束之后，福勒（和表弟）一起去了皇马的球员酒吧找Macca，麦卡跟他说“趁着我们的车子在绕城游行的时候溜上来和我们一起庆祝吧。”并给了他一件皇马训练服作掩护。
> 
> 6\. 皇马球员们都认识福勒，也都很欢迎他来和大家一起玩（庆祝）
> 
> 7\. “错误的地点，错误的球衣，错误的奖杯”和“我人生中唯一只手碰过的联赛冠军奖杯”都是福勒的原话。 A surreal night，一个不真实的夜晚。也是他的原话。“我能再踢十年”也是他的原话。当时真的有英格兰人认出了福勒，并且高喊他的名字，福勒还说自己当时笑得像个傻子。那对他来说是充满美好和魔力的一个美妙夜晚。
> 
> 8\. 福勒和麦克马纳曼结实于安菲尔德的青训营，福勒十岁时认识了比他大三岁的麦克马纳曼，他说麦克马纳曼跑步的样子像刚出生的小马驹，和自己一样。还说他的名字是只有聋子才想得出来的名字。
> 
> 9\. “麦克马纳曼像哥哥一样照顾我。总是在我做傻事的时候把我拉回来。”
> 
> 10.他说在利物浦时麦克马纳曼从不喝醉，之后在描述游行车这段的时候又说他喝醉了。我只能认为是岁月做了些手脚吧。
> 
> 11.福勒和麦克马纳曼都是马术爱好者，还有欧文。福勒说，虽然自己和欧文关系很好，却不总是和他一起玩，因为欧文最好的朋友是卡拉格，他们俩经常一起玩。除了跟马有关的事，因为卡拉格对马不感兴趣。
> 
> 12.麦克马纳曼和福勒有存钱买带高尔夫球场的酒店的计划。
> 
> 13.麦克马纳曼离开皇马后转投了曼城。英超历史喂饼榜上，麦克马纳曼→福勒的喂饼次数（20）高居第三名，前两名是兰帕德→德罗巴和安德通→谢林汉姆。福勒是英超历史第七高的射手。（163个，原来是第六，这个赛季刚被阿kun超了）
> 
> 14\. 03/04赛季，贝克汉姆离开曼联的第一个赛季，克里斯蒂亚诺来到曼联的第一个。足总杯的曼市德比，加里内维尔与麦克马纳曼顶牛吃到一张红牌下场，之前有跳水骗点的嫌疑。
> 
> 15\. 内维尔停赛之后被人拍到出现在伯纳乌的看台上，那之后几天正是内维尔的生日。


End file.
